Glee Babies
by Gleegirl28
Summary: Summery: Glee kids are in preschool and Rachel and Quinn are best friends puck and Finn are enemies. Kurt and Blaine are best friends. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee


Chapter 1 meeting Brittany  
Run thought the playground Rachel,Quinn,Finn,Kurt,and Blaine were all playing tag well puck and Santana were picking on other kids has they all always did every Day today was a young blond head girl who just stared yesterday her name Brittany she a new girl who just stared today and was being picked on by puck and Santana.  
Quinn wanted it to stop she hated bullies and what they did she was picked on herself until she made friends with people that cared about her.  
"Hey Puck,Santana pick on someone your own size." Quinn told them  
"What you going to do about stubbles?" Santana asked her sticking her tong out at Quinn  
"I will tell the teacher." Quinn informed her  
"Let go pick on someone else." Puck whispered in her ear  
"You ok?" Quinn asked her  
"Thank for your help." Brittany told her  
"Well I'm Quinn and these are my friends this is Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and that's Blaine." Quinn told her  
"Nice to meet you I'm Brittany it's my first day here what there problem?" Brittany asked Quinn  
"There the mean kids." Finn told  
"Plus they pick on everyone." Said Blaine  
"Brittany do you want to hung out with us?" Rachel asked her  
"Yes I would love to hung with you guys." Said Brittany has Rachel reached out for her hand to help her up.  
"Blaine let's go finish tag because Blaine your it." Said Kurt  
"Everyone run." Finn yelled  
But before they could run called them in for lunch  
"Come on kids it's pizza time." She called the kids  
"Pizza yum." Said all the kids jumping for joy pizza Day is there favorite day  
"Ok everyone grab some pizza and milk and sit down and I will read blue clues." Miss Pillsbury told them has they all sat around the magic carpet to hear Miss. Pillsbury read one of there favorite book in the world and enjoy there lunch.

Chapter 2 Quinn turns 4

Summery: Quinn has a birthday party with all her friends in her big backyard a pool party.

Jumping in pool Finn splashed Quinn with some water then Quinn splashed him all were in the pool except for Rachel who didn't know what to do was she afraid or was she waiting for the right time to get in the pool.  
"Come on Rachel the waters nice." Finn and Quinn Told her has she got in to the pool with everyone else  
"I did it." Said Rachel giving Finn and Quinn a hug  
"Quinn." Her mom called to her  
"Yea mommy." Quinn called back  
"Sam, and Tian are." She called to Quinn has she lead them to the pool  
"Mom everyone getting hungry is dinner ready?" Quinn asked her mom  
"Couple more minutes I will call you when it done." Her mom told her  
"Ok mom." Quinn said back  
"Hey everyone want play Marco Polo?" Finn asked. all yelled not it but Sam  
"Your it Sam." Said Rachel  
"Stand in the middle and close your eyes." Quinn told him has everyone moved around pool.  
"Marco." Sam called out  
"Polo." Everyone called back reaching out to touch tag someone  
"Who I'm touching?" Sam asked  
"It would me." Said Puck but for they could get to the Quinn mom called to come eat  
"Dinner done come eat." She told them  
"Coming." Quinn called back to her mom  
"Let go eat." Rachel called to everyone.  
walking into the the could smell pizza sitting at the big dinning room table each kid had there own small pizza with what ever they wanted then over in the conner on a second table sat Quinn's gift form friends and family even one tian gift from her 2year old little sister kitty who instead her was the first to be open when came time to open them.  
"How everyone pizza?" Quinn asked everyone  
"Good." They all said back taking another bit of there yummy looking pizza in front of them  
"Ok after everyone is done eating it gifs and then some indoor games then cake and ice cream then we got some really fun night game for everyone to play." Quinn mom told them  
"Like what miss. Fabary?" Marley asked her  
"Hid and go seek and lazier tag." She said in happy  
"Fun boys vs the girls." Said Quinn  
"Your on." Said Finn making him and Quinn team captains .


End file.
